


only guiding light

by OfSpideRs_aNdRiddLes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSpideRs_aNdRiddLes/pseuds/OfSpideRs_aNdRiddLes
Summary: based on the song "Guiding Light" by Mumford and Sonssomewhat more free-verse poetry-esque, like my other works.





	only guiding light

_ Well I know I had it all on the line, _

_ Don’t just sit with folded hands and become blind. _

_ Because even when there is no star in sight, _

_ You’ll always be my only guiding light _

 

Cassian reveled in the smallest of details about him. 

The small crease lines that accented his small smiles,

The warm brown tones of his eyes that could display any number of emotions.

The small fidgeting with the straps of the goggles that adorned his head but rarely his eyes.

Small but frantic hand motions when he was passionately reciting the new ways he upgraded the ships.

 

How when he was surrounded by that dull, neutral grey of the ships and hallways, his earth tones seeped into the surroundings, the colour warming everything around him. 

Cassian never said anything aloud.

It was like looking into strong coffee, when he looked into his eyes. 

Comforting, and deep. 

 

\--

 

“Cassian, what’s your favourite colour?” Bodhi asked him one day.

Cassian paused, hands stilling on where they had been stripping and cleaning his blaster for the umpteenth time that day. He stared at it, frowning in thought. 

“I don’t believe anyone has asked me that in a long while.” he said pensively after a while, dodging the question.

Bodhi hummed at that, thinking. 

“I think your favourite colour is yellow.”

“You may be right.” Cassian agreed, not really giving the guess much thought. 

 

\--

 

Yellow seems to be everywhere Cassian finds joy nowadays. 

In the way the sun over Yavin IV glints on the windows of the ships at the base. The way the glow reflects on the bricks of the buildings, giving everything a sense of weightless warmth. 

The yellow-gold colour flecked across the stones.

 

\-- 

 

He came to sit with Bodhi, next to him in the Copilots chair when the smaller man tinkered with the control panel of his newest ships dash, the deep rumble of Baze speaking to Chirrut from the belly of the ship as they moved from Yavin to Hoth. Something in the circuting sparks, and Bodhi quickly withdraws his hand with a muttered curse, squeezing the injured fingers with those of his opposite hand as he softly blows on them, wincing. Cassian’s brow creases at his discomfort, and leans over to him, offering him an open hand. Bodhi looks puzzled for a second, before he relinquishes the injured one from the confines of his opposite hand and deposits it gingerly in Cassian’s. Cassian begins to work his fingers into the injured ones, massaging slowly to help numb out the pain coupled from the cold of space and the sudden zap. A minute later, Bodhi nods at Cassian in thanks before he takes his hand back and goes to patch the exposed offending wires.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Cassian chuckles. Bodhi shoots him a sideways grin from where he is crouched on the floor in front of the console, tongue slightly between his teeth as he concentrates. Cassian smiles fondly, the expression quickly falling from his face when Jyn strides into the cockpit to inquire when they will be arriving. Not out of malice, of course, but his own self denial, and years of instincts about maintaining straight faces around others.

Heading back out to the main room, he spots Kaytoo near the window by himself, an odd occurrence, so immediately suspicious, Cassian heads over.

“Kay?” he says, startling the droid, who was not paying as usual attention to his surroundings.

“Cassian. I have been calculating.” Knowing the droid was trying to make sense of things, Cassian sought to help in a small way.

“Shoot,” he invited.

“It is on the subject matter you organics obsess yourselves with.” an eyebrow was raised. Very quickly.

“Kay what are you implying?”

“I believe you hold certain connections to another organic.”

“Huh.”

Letting the subject drop for now, and confused out of his mind, Cassian then jumped to converse with K-2SO about the new base on Hoth they were being transferred to, and how his circuits would hold up to the unforgiving temperatures. 

 

\--

 

It has been months since they moved on from Hoth to taking up residence in the state ship of the Rebellion. 

Cassian doesn’t mind as much, but Chirrut is constantly finding ways to corner him and have him describe every inch of the ship, what the stars look like, where they are. He admires the man but he is exhausted. Handing him off to Baze like a weary parent to an accustomed babysitter, he seeks out some quiet viewing room, so he can watch the stars shoot by in white streaks as they move through Hyperspace to their next objective. Not that it mattered, because the crew from Scariff were given leave for some time. He had about a week until his next assignment off-ship, and he was itching to do  _ something _ . Hearing the door behind him open and close, Cassian made sure to wipe his face of all signs of agitations at his confinements to the ship and turned to face the newcomer. Jyn sits down next to him and draws her knees to her chest, looking out at the stars.

They sit for a while in companionable silence before Jyn breaks it, clearing her throat.

“You should tell him.”

“I don’t know what you mean,”

“Yes you do. For a spy you are shit at keeping admiration and adoration out of your eyes when Bodhi’s around.”

Cassian sighed.

“Point made. I’ll try harder to keep it off of my eyes then.”

She swatted him on the arm. He laughed softly. 

“I really should.”

 

\--

 

“Bodhi?”

The pilot looked up from where he was crouched outside the ramp to one of his ships, scribbling on a data pad. He quickly rubbed the back of his hand to his forehead to lessen the buildup of mechanical grease, only succeeding in moving it around, the black oily stain now covering the entirety of his upper face. Cassian bit back a laugh, finding the situation endearing.

“C-Cassian, Hi.”

“Did I interrupt you? My apologies.”

“No!” Bodhi said quickly. “No, I am sorry, just finishing up some schematics for the next layout of the new base.”

“Oh interesting, any idea on where that might be?”

“Frankly, no, but I am hoping for something a little less frigid.” both men laughed at that, memories of numbed fingers and shivering through the night quickly surfacing.

“Sorry, what were you going to ask?” Brown eyes met Cassian’s and he forgot how to think.

“Hm? Oh, sorry, nothing.” Bodhi looked puzzled but managed a half wave at Cassian’s quickly retreating form. 

“How strange,” Bodhi mused, shaking his head and quickly forgetting the encounter as he once again delved into his work.

 

Four hours later, well into the night shift, Cassian was wandering the halls of the ship, and really should not have been as surprised as he was to see Bodhi in the same position as he left him. Rolling his eyes, Cassian picked up an extra coffee and headed over to where the man was typing furiously at the screen in his hand, the backlit surface casting a soft blue glow over his skin, neutralising the warm tone it usually held to a gentle, dull grey. 

Said man stirred at the smell of coffee, the aroma inviting in the cool hangar, with little insolation against the temperature of space only metres away from where Bodhi was perched. Accepting the cup gratefully, he held it with both hands near his face, letting the steam warm him. Cassian chuckled, and sat down next to him, mirroring his stance. After they both finished their coffees, Cassian collected the cups and put them next to him on the ground before tugging Bodhi to a standing position, the man too tired to get up himself. He secretly loved this, the warmth of Bodhi’s hand seeping into his from the brief contact, the way the man daintily accepted his proffered hand. Bodhi leaned into him as they walked the halls back to Bodhi’s quarters. As they reached the door, both sets of footsteps hesitated, the men they belonged to feeling the silence between them, not quite sure how to break it, but both wanting to. Bodhi opened his door, and before walking in turned to Cassian, to say goodnight. Seizing his chance, Cassian swiftly leaned forwards and gently kissed his forehead before turning away and speed walking down the hall, not waiting to see Bodhi’s reaction.

 

Smiling to himself, Bodhi ghosted two fingers over the spot where Cassian’s lips touched him. Turning inside to his quarters, he didn’t miss the lightness in his step and the faint smile clinging to his cheeks for the next twelve hours. 

 

\--

 

Cassian was fidgeting the next day when he walked over to where Bodhi was crouched, again, thinking of a thousand different apologies, or ways he could just try to sweep what he did under the rug. Bodhi looked up and smiled at him, eyes aglow from the way his cheeks pushed up on them, his irises warm brown. He stood to meet him.

“Cassian,” he said, still smiling, data pad forgotten on the ground near his feet.

“Bodhi I--”

“You missed.”

“I mi--I what?” Cassian stammered, bewildered.

“You, Cassian Andor, missed.” His smile successfully demolishing all trains of thoughts that tried to progress in Cassian’s mind. The passing stars cast a soft blue white glow on Bodhi, not the warm yellow gold Cassian prefered, but still breathtaking. 

Taking Cassian’s silence and lack of outward response in stride, Bodhi stepped forwards and connected his hand with the back of Cassian’s jaw, cupping his face towards his own as he kissed Cassian’s lips softly.

 

Cassian found his home.

 

_ And I know I had it all on the line, _

_ Don’t just sit with folded hands and become blind. _

_ Because even when there is no star in sight, _

_ You’ll always be my only guiding light. _


End file.
